


Podfic: It Is So Ordered (by geiriau)

by eisquosamo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stucky - Freeform, go and read it pls, this is a hilarious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisquosamo/pseuds/eisquosamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So geiriau got drunk and wrote a stucky fanfic to honor same-sex marriage legalization in the United States. I loved it so much that I decided to do a dramatic reading of it.</p><p>All in pure adoration and fun, of course. <3</p><p>Come and follow me <a href="http://captain--moony.tumblr.com/">on tumblr</a> for more stucky/ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: It Is So Ordered (by geiriau)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarstella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/gifts), [charmedatmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedatmidnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It is So Ordered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213344) by [stellarstella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/pseuds/stellarstella). 



> I did this because my ridiculously wonderful girlfriend [winter--padfoot](http://winter--padfoot.tumblr.com/) asked me to. Thanks for this, bae.

Here's the link so you can have a listen.

[It Is So Ordered Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/captainmoony/podfic-it-is-so-ordered-by-geiriau)

If, for some strange, unknown reason, anyone wants a download, just let me know and I'll work something up.

Much love to the original author, this totally made my day. I hope I can do this gem justice!


End file.
